Traditionally, hook-and-loop fasteners comprise two mating components that releasably engage with one another, thus allowing coupling and decoupling of the two surfaces or objects. The male fastener portion typically includes a substrate having fastener elements, such as hooks, extending from the substrate. Such fastener elements are referred to as “loop-engageable” in that they are configured to releasably engage with fibers of the mating component to form the hook- and loop-fastening.
Among other things, hook-and-loop fasteners are employed to attach upholstery to car seat cushions. Car seat cushions are typically made of a foam material. To attach the upholstery to the foam, one fastener product is incorporated at a surface of the foam car seat and the mating component is incorporated into the upholstery, or is provided by the upholstery itself. The male fastener elements releasably engage with the mating component to couple the upholstery to the foam car seat.
To incorporate a male fastener product into a foam cushion, the fastener product may be positioned within a cushion mold, such that as foam fills the mold to form the cushion, the foam adheres to the fastener product. Flooding of the fastener elements by the foam during forming of the cushion is generally seen as inhibiting the usefulness of the fastener elements, and so several improvements have been made to attempt to avoid such foam intrusion.
Further advances in the design of fastener products are sought, for this and for other applications.